Let's Be In Love
by Lis J.B
Summary: A levaria para o lugar certo, então teria de pegar o viaduto. Só tinha um local aonde poderíamos coexistir.Minha casa… minha cama… minha vida. Mesmo que eu resistisse a ela, sabia que nunca era por muito tempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **CCS não me pertence e eu apenas me divirto muito criando trágicas situações com esses personagens magníficos.

**Música Recomendada:** Love – Matt White

**Capítulo Dedicado:** Essa fic é um presente especial para minha mana que fez aniversário.

_Para Kisa (gêmea Yamashina), com minha sincera_

_desculpa por não dizer Parabéns!_

_Obrigada por tdO!_

* * *

**~~ Let's be in LOVE ~~**

**Escrito por: **Maghotta

_**Capítulo 1 -**_

_**De volta à minha vida**_

* * *

Quando atendi o telefonema de Touya, primeiro tive vontade de socá-lo, em seguida fiquei impressionado com sua insensibilidade e por ultimo, recebi uma enorme carga de água fria.

O que diabos aquele cara tinha na cabeça?

Éramos amigos a tempo o suficiente para não nos entendermos bem e compreendermos que aquela amizade sempre seria estabelecida entre aquela linha tênue de ódio e lealdade masculina.

Quando pequeno, tive o desprazer de mudar toda minha vida de órbita, afastar-me do que sempre conheci como lar, ter de aturar uma língua que detestava quando tinha aulas particulares e para piorar a situação, conviver com espécimes como Kinomoto Touya.

Claro que teve lá suas vantagens, afinal, andar com um cara mais velho e popular no colégio lhe dava prestígios que jamais conseguiria sendo um estrangeiro esquisito e mal humorado, como algumas pessoas insistiam em me classificar. Também teve a questão de finalmente poder amadurecer, pois ser o único homem em uma família de quatro filhas crescidas e uma gravidez inesperada não poderia render bons frutos. Durante meus oito primeiros anos, fui a _boneca viva_ que elas nunca puderam ter e isso era embaraçoso.

Se bem que em minha atual situação, não me sentia muito diferente de um utensílio prático para resolver problemas. Minha amizade com o filho Kinomoto mais velho se dera por conta de uma briga nos fundos do colégio, nunca pensei que ele levaria a sério aquele papo de '_te encontro na esquina_' e ele de certo, não acreditava que um moleque com metade de seu tamanho, pudesse aparecer.

Fui lá por dois motivos, o primeiro acabou puxando o segundo e alguns hematomas, além do braço quebrado e corte na boca como brinde. Eu havia insultado Yukito, seu melhor amigo, e de quebra, derrubara uma menina toda "_bonequinha afetada_" que para comprovar meu azar, nada mais era que a irmã caçula do grandalhão.

Depois veio o típico empurra-empurra, dedos apontados no meio da cara, trocas de olhares raivosos, insultos, avisos e por fim o local e a hora marcados com a chegada do diretor para apartar a confusão. Mas, eu já tinha um compromisso para aquele horário e aquele local. Meu fabuloso primeiro motivo. Era onde combinava que me pegassem depois da escola, sempre com vergonha e inseguro que alguém aproximasse de mim por conta do carro nada modesto em que era forçado a ir para o colégio.

Eu era um filho da mãe rico que nunca admitia isso e que andava isolado, como se sempre carregasse o peso do mundo nas costas e a razão de um lado, enquanto o orgulho vinha do outro, do direito.

Apaguei aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, agora tinha de parecer o mais normal o possível para que fosse reconhecido. Não que estivesse diferente. Se tivesse tempo, teria passado em casa e feito à barba, mas havia sido avisado em cima da hora.

Estacionei o carro, pensei em afrouxar a gravata e tirar o paletó, mas por alguma lógica absurda, não me sentia a vontade para aquilo. Afastei-me do automóvel com uma batida rápida enquanto apertava o botão do alarme e ouvia seu sinal ativando. Não mais tinha vergonha de ter os carros que desejava.

O dia estava quente, eu suava como um porco. Não que me importasse com minha aparência, mas aquele maldito cabelo nunca ficava em um lugar definido e para piorar a situação, ele estava maior que de costume. Estava um verdadeiro largado e se vestisse uma roupa velha e rolasse no chão até ficar sujo e marcado, provavelmente seria confundido com um moribundo.

Olhei as horas, era provável que estivesse atrasado, a menos que o vôo também o tivesse. Soltei o ar cansado, aquele dia parecia interminável. Esperava que assim que fosse para casa e me fechasse em meu apartamento, metade daquele dia sumisse da cabeça e a outra metade, eu já havia esquecido, então não fazia diferença.

Olhei para a tela com os horários, como não podia ser diferente, ela já devia estar me esperando… ou talvez não necessariamente a mim. Isso era uma chance de me livrar de qualquer olhar decepcionado e permitir que a carga de desprezo caísse só sobre o irmão. Conhecendo Touya como conhecia, ele não teria dito a ela que eu viria em seu lugar. Esperava sinceramente que sim, mas desconfiava que não, o que acabaria sendo bom pra mim.

Observei em volta do aeroporto, milhares de pessoas circulavam de um lado para outro nos três andares do local. Não estaria no terceiro, pois seu avião era de trânsito nacional, então este estava descartado. Era provável que fosse no segundo, lá também ficava a praça de alimentação, mas os aviões de menor porte sempre pousavam em lugares para que seus passageiros desembarcassem no térreo.

Desprezava aquela hierarquia ridícula entre empresas e porte. Complicavam a vida dos menos informados. Confesso que cheguei a levar em consideração pedir para que lhe chamassem em um ponto marcado, mas ela não se sentiria muito confortável com seu nome convocado em altos falantes.

Suspirei e levei um esbarrão, o que me impulsionou a começar a busca. Sabia que a menos que ela estivesse no banheiro feminino, tinha chances de encontrá-la.

Meu celular vibrou, peguei-o e li a mensagem. Era de Touya, estava sendo solidário ou acabara de recobrar que não havia me passado todas as informações.

_Terceiro andar, portão 26 A._

Terceiro andar?

Franzi o cenho.

Aquilo não era possível!

De onde ela estava vindo? De que parte do mundo?

Mas a palavra 'vindo' era o que realmente me causava incertezas. Não que não nos déssemos bem, mas já havia cerca de seis anos que não nos víamos nem mesmo nos eventos sociais que éramos forçados a participar no começo, agora tinha de comparecer não por ser forçado, mas como dever profissional, uma outra forma de obrigação. Uma mais bem remunerada.

Peguei a escada rolante depois de enfrentar uma pequena fila e cortar alguns fluxos de pessoas. Não tirava meus olhos do andar de cima. Tomei a segunda escada rolante e como o esperado, as pessoas haviam diminuído naquela parte do aeroporto. Consegui respirar aliviado. Levei os dedos para a garganta a fim de afrouxar o nó da gravata, mas novamente me contive.

Sentia certa necessidade de tornar aquele encontro mais formal. A lembrança que tinha dela não mais devia condizer com quem ela era. Há seis anos atrás eu estava com vinte e ela no fim dos seus dezesseis. Nesses seis anos atrás nos despedimos com lágrimas nos olhos dela e um sorriso de amizade nos meus. Depois de todos esses anos atrás, não acreditava que com esses seis anos de agora pudéssemos agir como se ainda fossemos próximos um do outro. Destes seis anos de agora, duvidava até mesmo que nos reconhecêssemos.

Um formigar em minhas mãos me distraiu enquanto vasculhava as poltronas de espera. Em sua grande maioria as pessoas eram mais velhas ou estavam em grupo. Fora de época não costumava ter muitas famílias, já que as crianças estavam em aula. Escolhi então a primeira moça solitária, sentada a seis cadeiras de distancia, fazendo palavras cruzadas, mas a descartei assim que me olhou e percebi que seus olhos eram escuros e em nada parecia com ela.

Errei cinco vezes antes de conseguir tentar ser mais racional e seletivo ao invés de só procurar por uma garota. Eu a conhecia. Sabia que agora não mais era uma garota e sim uma mulher, mas com certeza teria altura semelhante, cabelos castanhos, a menos que os tivesse tingido… isso era uma possibilidade. Seus olhos ainda seriam verdes, pele clara, cabelo liso e pelo que Touya me falara, ela os mantivera curto, nos ombros.

Procurei-a com atenção. Dentre as que se aproximavam da minha óbvia recordação, estava a moça adiante olhando para os horários de vôos que partiam, mas ela mais parecia estar indo do que vindo. Tinha uma mochila, nada discreta com penduricalhos e diversos botons, nas costas. O cabelo mais solto do que preso em um coque no meio da cabeça. Estava de sandálias e shorts praticamente cobertos por sua jaqueta de malha, a camiseta trazia estampado um rosto com a boca aberta, metade pintado com a bandeira do Japão e a outra com a da Inglaterra.

-Não! – Sussurrei incrédulo.

Notei as pulseiras e sua postura, nessa hora ela percebeu que estava sendo observada. Seus olhos verdes me capturaram com confusão. Uma expressão de reconhecimento fez com que se virasse e eu pudesse ver que ela era muito mais mulher que eu imaginava a garota que procurava poder se tornar.

Ela coçou o pescoço e acenou com um jeito tímido e a cabeça inclinada, me olhando desconcertada. Por mais que estivesse perturbado para negar, aquela mulher provavelmente deveria ser a menina.

-Sakura? – perguntei ao me aproximar e ela sorriu.

Se tinha uma coisa em Sakura que eu reconhecia bem era seu sorriso, por que ele me fazia ser parte do que ela estava compartilhando comigo, sua alegria.

-Olá Syaoran – estendeu a mão para mim – Quanto tempo, não? – mordeu os lábios, insegura de como deveria se portar.

-Muito tempo – apertei sua mão, apenas para sentir uma forte descarga de emoção correr de seu corpo para o meu.

Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, mais por culpa minha do que por vontade dela. Mas por seus olhos, sabia que estava curiosa a meu respeito. Quando ela pensava que eu não a estava olhando, podia vê-la fazendo caras em minha direção. Às vezes ria e então ficava vermelha, fazia bicos e expressões sérias. Seus pensamentos estavam fluindo assim como a tensão em meu corpo.

Estávamos reagindo um ao outro. Isso estava longe de ser o esperado.

-… Está com um cheiro diferente – ela comentou apesar de eu achar que era um comentário mais para si que para mim, não podia deixá-lo passar em nome dos velhos tempos.

-Colônia de bebê costuma sair da moda de tempos em tempos – olhei-a com meu melhor ar gozador – Loção pós-barba é outra história…

Ela continuava uma distraída e eu estava pronto para explorar esse lado, mas antes devia ir devagar, ainda não sabia em que território de seis anos diferentes estava pisando. Para o comentário de meu cheiro, tinha respostas diferentes e criativas, mas isso poderia afugentá-la, então, me contive ao que tínhamos em comum. _O passado…_

-Hm… - ela apertou a mão na alça da mochila, enquanto a outra arrastava uma mala com rodinhas, que ainda não havia percebido até ela dar uma trombada leve e Sakura ter de arrumá-la – Eu gosto.

Fiquei surpreso com o comentário, mas não podia demonstrar, apesar de achar que ela havia percebido. Seus olhos encontraram com os meus, mas ela não parecia desconfortável, talvez ainda existisse alguma intimidade ou ela estava disposta a recriá-la.

-É melhor levar isso para você – peguei a mala de sua mão, acabei tocando-a novamente e senti um choque.

-Você tem muita estática – ela sorriu divertida, estávamos sentindo o mesmo efeito um no outro.

-Estávamos em pólos diferentes e agora… - engoli o resto do comentário, de algum modo, aquilo poderia ser levado para o caminho errado do que queria… ou será que eu começava a querer o caminho errado?

-Nos atraímos – ela sussurrou novamente como se falasse para si o complemento do meu comentário, e vi-a morder o lábio inferior.

-Atração é física demais para alguém que nunca gostou de cálculos e problemas – Sakura me olhou com o comentário, ergueu os ombros com indiferença e percebi que estava pronta para dar uma resposta que eu não estava preparado para ouvir.

-Conheço um outro tipo de atração e física que diria não ser tão ruim assim – meu estômago deu um nó.

Sorri com seu comentário, por mais malícia que poderia existir, não conseguia leva-lo tão a sério. Balancei a cabeça incrédulo ignorando meu estômago, parecia ter ouvido isso da garota de sete anos que derrubei no colégio. Tive uma retrospectiva de nossa infância e foi satisfatório vê-la nos nossos primeiros anos de amizade. Não era ousada, mas detestava ser deixava para trás, principalmente quando Touya o fazia por se tratar de coisas de _garotos_.

-Você está diferente Syaoran – ela admitiu em tom baixo enquanto eu colocava sua mala de rodinhas no porta-malas do carro – Não só por ter crescido e…

-Sempre fui alto Sakura – fui em sua direção e abri a porta, ela me encarou surpresa e entrou no carro.

-Sim, mas agora você tem um carro, muita barba, veste roupas de pessoas responsáveis e se tornou um hom-… – bati a porta, interrompendo-a, aquilo deveria fazê-la ficar brava, mas eu não me importava apesar de estar curioso sobre sua opinião a meu respeito.

Eu tinha uma sobre ela, mas não diria. Eu nunca dizia…

Quando entrei no carro, ela estava olhando pela janela, não parecia necessariamente brava, mas sim, chateada. Não gostei daquilo. Virei a chave e dei partida. Ficamos em silêncio até metade do caminho, quando finalmente resolvi afrouxar a gravata e tirar o paletó, aquilo estava apenas aumentando a minha tensão e não servia para manter nada formal. Apesar de o ar estar ligado, continuava com calor.

Ela me olhou nesse momento, torceu a boca, como se tentasse disfarçar alguma coisa. Mexeu em suas pulseiras e sinalizou para o som, afirmei que sim com a cabeça, dando-lhe liberdade de ouvir o que quisesse.

Esperava por isso, então havia pego alguns CDs que ela havia deixado comigo da ultima vez, querendo mudar meu estilo musical. Aquilo era para parecer uma piada entre velhos amigos, uma carta na manga para caso as coisas estivessem dando errado, mas não pensei que o tipo de erro seria diferente… então estava em dúvida de que tipo de reação causaria as tais músicas.

A primeira melodia a surpreendeu, seus dedos ainda pairavam diante do aparelho, incerta se deveria manter ou mudar o que estávamos ouvindo.

Notei que Sakura me olhou de rabo de olho, mas fingi que estava distraído demais com o trânsito para me preocupar com o que ela ouvia. Queria dar-lhe espaço, manter distância.

Então entendi o que estava fazendo e por seu suspiro, julgo que ela começava a compreender isso também.

Seus olhos voltaram para a janela e seus lábios pronunciavam baixinho a letra da música. Seu semblante era distraído, mas seu olhar era sério. O que quer que estivesse pensando, não parecia estar agradando-lhe.

-… - cocei a garganta, trazendo seus pensamentos de volta para dentro do carro – Touya não disse se ficaria na casa de seu pai ou com alguma amiga – ela não era mais criança, então talvez se sentisse melhor com alguma conhecida.

-Na verdade, estava pensando em ficar na casa de um amigo meu – ela cruzou seus braços e girou o corpo em minha direção – pelo menos até eu decidir algumas coisas – apesar de sua voz ser baixa e calma, senti uma pitada de desafio em seu tom e firmeza.

-Não sei se concordariam com isso – disse sem grandes rodeios, até mesmo por que eu não concordava com a idéia.

-Touya não veio me buscar, ele não tem necessariamente que concordar com alguma coisa já que não está aqui para discutirmos e papai é bem compreensivo às minhas necessidades – Sakura estava firme.

-Você conhece seu irmão, ele acabaria em dois tempos com seu rolo – disse sem ponderar.

-Admite que soa como um romance? – seu tom era mais brando, como se estivesse se divertindo à custa de minhas conclusões.

-Admito – passei a mão no rosto tentando decidir se pegava a avenida principal ou se ia pelo viaduto enquanto tentava entender aonde ela queria chegar.

-Admite também que para que soe como um romance é necessário que haja intenções confusas ao raciocínio, mas lógicas ao corpo e coração? – não contive uma risada, de onde será que ela tirava aquele tipo de coisa?

-Me parece razoável – respondi ainda rindo.

-Então pare o carro! – olhei-a assustado, será que havia algum problema?

-Parar o carro? Está passando mal? – comecei a me preocupar.

-Não necessariamente – ela juntou as mãos diante do rosto e apertou a boca com estas.

-Então o quê?

-Encosta no posto enquanto ainda toca 'Love' do 'Matt White' – ela apontou para o lugar ao seu lado.

Olhei-a confuso. Havia tido um longo dia e não estava pensando bem, mas sabia quando estava ouvindo algo próximo a uma ordem. Quando éramos mais novos, às vezes ela tentava chantagear ou me comprar para que lhe contasse o que havíamos feito o dia inteiro nas férias de verão, quando nossas famílias se encontravam em uma ilha todos os anos na mesma época para passar as férias e comemorar as tais reuniões sociais que éramos forçados a participar.

Ela nunca conseguia arrancar nada de mim, até por que era facilmente influenciada, mas agora me sentia zonzo demais para não ceder ao seu pedido.

-O que foi? – perguntei enquanto deixava o carro deslizar para frente da loja de conveniências.

-Gosto dessa música – olhei para sua mão, ela voltou a música, percebi que estava tremendo.

O que havia com aquela garota? A família Kinomoto parecia precisar de uma séria dosagem de realidade.

-Eu sei, o CD é seu – sorri, imaginando se ela sentia alguma náusea ou dor.

-Acho que não mudou seu gosto por isso – ela encarou suas mãos, parecia perder gradativamente a coragem e ganhar excesso de coloração em seu rosto.

-Vai dizer o que está sentindo? – perguntei começando a ficar aflito com seu silêncio e os evidentes sintomas de que alguma coisa estava errada.

Mas que droga, não era médico e nem muito bom em biologia para poder tentar decifrar o que ela tinha. Sabia que quando eu estava com dor de cabeça tomava uma aspirina, quando sentia dores no corpo, tomava uma aspirina e se estivesse com indigestão, trocava a aspirina por sal de frutas. Para as ressacas, rebatia com uma dose de uísque ou novamente a aspirina.

-Vou – seus olhos me pegaram desprevenidos com a intensidade.

Fiquei mudo, esperando por alguma reação dela e ela parecia esperar por uma reação minha. Esbocei um sorriso tentando encoraja-la, mesmo sabendo que não seria de nada útil caso fosse um daqueles problemas femininos, mas sempre podia dar-lhe chocolate.

Lembrava que Sakrua gostava de chocolate e que nunca tinha sido fresca com comidas. Talvez fosse fome e sua taxa de glicose estivesse baixa.

-Eu sinto… - olhei seus lábios, não eram somente seus olhos que me hipnotizavam naquele instante.

Tentei me controlar de algum forte impulso enquanto ainda pensava em comida, talvez eu que estivesse com fome. Um sorriso começou a se formar em seus lábios grudados, percebi que suas mãos vinham devagar para minha direção. Ela as colocou em meu pescoço, senti seus dedos tremendo e frios por sobre minha pele. O cheiro de seu pulso invadiu meu nariz e dominou meus pulmões como uma droga aspirada com vontade.

Era doce, mas não enjoativo. Meu corpo reagiu ao aroma, assim como reagiu aos seus olhos, quando os busquei e percebi que não mais olhavam para os meus. Sorri. Ela parecia estar tão hipnotizada e abobalhada quanto eu.

Fiquei observando cada pedaço de seu rosto e suas feições. Sabia aonde ela queria chegar, assim como ela sabia que existia uma chance que eu permitisse que chegasse, assim como também, uma que a impediria e afastaria.

Seus dedos brincaram em meu rosto, deslizando em torno do formato do meu maxilar, até que criaram coragem e pousaram em meus lábios. Ela sorriu quando beijei a ponta deles. Finalmente seus olhos se voltaram para os meus, pude perceber que passara a respirar pela boca, como se estivesse com falta de ar.

Mantivemos contato visual.

Me permiti pôr a mão nela também. Primeiro brinquei com seu cabelo, que caia displicente em uma franja sem corte por sua face. Depois deslizei para seu queixo e puxei seu rosto para mais próximo do meu. Fazendo-a sentir minha respiração enquanto beijava-lhe a ponta do nariz e sentia seu hálito de balinha de morango.

Ela estava tremendo e parecia prestes a desmoronar, então lhe dei sustento depois de solta-la do cinto de segurança. Desci minhas mãos por seus ombros e puxei-a pela cintura tornando-nos mais íntimos, praticamente unindo seu corpo ao meu, dando espaço apenas para aumentar as reações entre a gente.

Suas mãos pousaram em meus ombros e desceram para meu peito. Se ela tivesse um pouco menos elétrica que eu e prestasse atenção, poderia ver o que aquele joguinho estava causando ao meu coração. E eu esperava que ela se contivesse no máximo a esta descoberta e ignorasse as outras reações do corpo se possível…

-Sabe de uma coisa – sussurrei em seu ouvido, soprando de leve seu pescoço e percebendo a pele arrepiar, depois de ouvir um som baixo arranhando em sua garganta como se fosse impossível falar, decidi prosseguir com meu comentário – Não precisa ser médico para saber: é incurável.

Ouvi sua risada baixa e então sorri junto. Devo admitir que estava gostando demais daquilo para simplesmente ignorar e me perdoar pelo que faria em seguida.

-Sakura… - sussurrei enquanto voltava o rosto de volta para o seu, depositando vários beijos leves na extensão de sua orelha ao canto da boca e parando diante desta, resistindo ao imã, ao meu pólo positivo.

-Hum…? - ela perguntou sem ser capaz de criar palavras.

-Seu romance não existe – afastei-me dela, cortando todo o clima como se nenhuma faísca houvesse sido acesa – e a música acabou. – desliguei o som – O que queria me dizer mesmo? Estava sentindo alguma coisa? – religuei o carro e dei ré, olhando para ela com a cara desentendida, começando a perceber a fúria que viria.

-Você é um… - ouvi seus dentes apertando – **IDIOTA**! – ela deu um tapa em meu ombro e cruzou os braços inconformada e enfurecida.

Me mantive rindo do que acabara de acontecer, apesar de esta ser apenas uma máscara para controlar meus hormônios que corriam agitados pelo meu corpo, também tentava acalmar o pulsar do meu organismo inteiro e do coração, principalmente. Afinal, eu a amava e aquilo não era novidade para mim, apenas não me apegava muito a essa verdade. E também havia o fator atração entre nós, mas eu detestaria admitir aquilo tão facilmente, ainda mais quando ela estava ditando as regras do jogo.

A levaria para o lugar certo, então teria de pegar o viaduto.

Só tinha um local aonde poderíamos coexistir.

Minha casa… minha cama… minha vida.

Assim como quando éramos mais novos e ela inventava de fugir do irmão ou dizia querer desaparecer e passava dias na casa do quase vizinho de praia. Ela escondia-se comigo. Mesmo que eu resistisse a ela, sabia que nunca era por muito tempo. Acabávamos jogando games juntos, comendo biscoitos, inventando histórias e cruzando nossos caminhos e decisões enquanto virávamos noites a fio embaixo da coberta contando as estrelas, cometas e planetas fluorescentes do teto do meu quarto. Até que cresci um pouco mais, minha voz mudou e eu queria saber de garotas que fingiam não dar à mínima pra mim só para atrair-me à caça, enquanto Sakura não compreendia por que ela deixava de ser interessante até mesmo na escola, quando as férias e as meninas de biquíni desapareciam com as tardes ensolaradas.

{Continua...}

* * *

_**~~ Eu e vocês ~~**_

Olá pessoinhas, aqui quem lhes fala sou eu, sua pouco constante escritora de fics. Espero que tenham gostado da historinha, foi inspirada na idéia de um livro muito fofo, quem tiver interesse, me pergunta que informo com todo prazer.

Ando meio sumida, me desculpem. Também tenho de pedir desculpas por apagar quase todas as minhas outras fics, mas estava sem tempo e vê-las abandonadas me dava dó no coração.

De qualquer maneira, o que tenho de lhes falar é que sou grata por lerem essas minhas coisas e queria que compartilhassem comigo um pouco da minha homenagem à Ki-chan, a melhor mana gêmea de todo o planeta.

Agora, um pedido desesperado: **DEIXEM REVIEWS! **

Humm… adoraria dividir experiências de infâncias com vocês, para que eu possa narrar de um jeito 'nosso' aquela época que nos foi especial.

Meu momento de despedida vai ser deixando-lhes uma frase que amo muito: "_O pedaço mais próximo do céu que se pode tocar são os sonhos. Expressos em palavras coesas ou não, mas tingidos pela emoção". _(Minha própria autoria) ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

_**Let's be in Love**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_O começo da Guerra _

Foi como um soco no estômago vê-lo ali, parado. Era ele, tinha certeza absoluta. Um tanto mais forte, com o rosto amadurecido e a barba por fazer, o cabelo desgrenhado de sempre, os mesmos olhos âmbares que me faziam segui-lo como um cachorrinho ansiando o carinho de seu dono.

Sempre gostei de Syaoran, aquilo não era segredo. Ele indiretamente me tratava como amiga, espantava os meninos que ficavam pegando no meu pé quando meu irmão não estava por perto, me ajudava com o dever de casa sempre que Yukito estava indisponível, brincava comigo e me fazia sentir alguém especial, parte de um grupo diferente e secreto.

Também havia dias em que ele me aporrinhava. Roubava o balanço, me provocava com seu talento de ser bom em tudo, paparicava minhas amigas e me enchia de expectativas para ouvir os segredos que nunca me contaria. Era seu alvo de maldades boa parte do ano, mas não tinha como ficar zangada por mais de alguns minutos, no final, sempre seria o próprio garoto chinês rabugento que me pregava peças que tomaria minhas mãos sujas de areia e me ajudaria a pular as ondas que me pareciam impossíveis.

Nos víamos tanto quanto via minha prima Tomoyo. Nas férias de verão íamos para uma ilha encantada onde podíamos ouvir o canto das baleias no meio da noite um pouco distante do cais, na parte isolada da praia. Touya nos guiava contando histórias sobre sereias e que quando o sol tocasse o mar, devíamos tapar a respiração e contar até vinte, por que viraríamos ao avesso se não fizéssemos.

No final, eles sempre riam das coisas que não conseguia entender na época. Morria de medo de andar de cabeça para baixo, já achava que era esquisita o suficiente e temia se quebrasse aquele feitiço dos antigos pescadores. Mas as coisas mudaram…

Não era mais a menininha nervosa com quem todos podiam se distrair fazendo brincadeiras sem graça, mas sabia que no fundo, eu sempre seria tratada como se fosse ela. Descobri isso nos olhos de Syaoran, depois do que me aprontara no carro, me mostrando como ainda podia cair em suas brincadeiras de péssimo gosto mesmo estando tão disposta a dar-lhe o que de mais precioso sempre guardara para ele: meu coração.

Queria ficar com raiva dele, lembrar que ele foi um dos motivos que me arrastara para fora do país para passar um tempo com meu avô e as fabulosas Daidouji em Londres. Ansiava por conhecer melhor minha mãe e o mundo em que vivera antes de despencar de uma árvore em cima de papai, aquele tombo lhes mudara por completo a vida. Mas também existia o sentimento que queria esquecer, no auge da minha adolescência eu era uma boba presa a uma idéia complicada demais para minha cabeça.

Olhei-o diante da pia lavando alguns pratos para que pudéssemos comer um lanche improvisado. Era provável que quisesse conversar, saber sobre minha viagem e coisas do tipo, mas também corria um enorme risco de apenas sentarmos um diante do outro e disputarmos quem comia mais rápido o grude que ele preparava.

Caminhou até a geladeira, inclinou-se para frente tentando ver mais a fundo, vasculhando as prateleiras. Ergueu-se confuso, depois abaixou novamente e me olhou por baixo do braço com o corpo torto, fazendo uma espécie de contorcionismo espalhafatoso. Mostrou-me um pote transparente com molho, fui até ele e tomei de suas mãos, abri com cuidado a tampa e cheirei, observando a cor indefinida daquela mistura de temperos.

-Isso não vai nos matar, certo? – perguntei brincalhona.

-Sou imune, mas se fosse você, beliscava um pouco para ver se é seguro – ele piscou fechando a geladeira com o pé e trazendo em seus braços pão e diversas opções para recheio.

-Engraçado – passei o dedo pelo creme gelado – Não confio em você – aproximei o dedo de Syaoran – Te desafio a comer essa meleca – fiz careta enquanto ele pensava, olhando para meu dedo.

-O que eu ganho com isso? – olhei-o pensativa, mesmo se ele morresse, seria bom ter algo para oferecer-lhe.

-Te conto o segredo que quiser – sua expressão não era de alguém que estava tentado a topar a proposta.

-Vamos lá Sakura, sei que você tem muito mais a oferecer – seu sorriso não foi malicioso, mas me causou arrepios, ele sempre fora daquele jeito, mas pela primeira vez me sentia presa em um jogo perigoso.

-Dou o direito de escolha – falei confiante vendo-o parecer tramar alguma.

-Não devia me provocar desse jeito, parece até que não aprendeu nada quando éramos pequenos – ele aproximou a boca do meu dedo sem cerimônias enquanto depositava o que carregava sobre a mesa pequena.

Vi-o se aproximar, meu indicador trazendo-o para mais próximo, minha respiração tropeçava sempre que inalava seu cheiro. Eu era uma fraca, não conseguiria manter a brincadeira. Deixei-o chegar até onde meu estômago suportou e afastei meu braço, enfiando o dedo na boca, forçando-me a rir daquela escapada milagrosa. Por um instante seu rosto se contraiu em indecisão, de súbito lembrei que ele nunca fora um bom perdedor.

-Kinomoto Sakura – seus olhos vieram de encontro aos meus – Você não deveria ter feito isso… - um sorriso estranho surgiu no canto de seus lábios, fazendo-o ficar perigoso.

Entendi que aquela deveria ser minha deixa para correr. Virei para trás, mas já era tarde, Syaoran segurava meu pulso, mantendo-me presa no lugar, tudo que me restava era lutar contra suas estratégias para a vingança.

Sua mão afundou no pote que largara segundos antes sobre a mesa, seus dedos dançavam de modo perverso em direção ao meu rosto, um pingo daquela meleca gosmenta caiu em meu ombro. Arrepiei e perdi a concentração, esquecendo de esquivar de suas invertidas, fazendo com que ele vencesse a guerra sem muita luta.

A palma dançava em minhas bochechas, traçando percurso pela testa e nariz, passando sem cuidado pela boca e queixo. Ouvir a risada dele me fez querer revidar, mas geralmente só piorava minha situação, dessa vez, não haveria de ser diferente. Havia algumas gotas do molho no chão onde pisei, elas me fizeram tombar agarrada a camiseta social de Syaoran, puxando junto sua gravata, forçando-o a vir comigo mesmo contra sua vontade.

Cai de bumbum, mas a massa muscular que vinha acima me fez terminar o processo de queda, senti meu cotovelo bater na cadeira ao lado, onde antes estava sentada. Demorei a entender por que não havia acertado a cabeça no chão, mas senti a mão protetora daquele estranho conhecido amortizando a pancada. Seu corpo pesado sobre o meu, ficou estático por um tempo, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de acontecer. Seu rosto ao lado do meu voltado para o chão, seu peito começou a tremer e em seguida ouvi seu riso descontraído, o mesmo de quando éramos criança e compartilhávamos momento só nosso.

O pulsar acelerado do meu coração me fez ficar desconcertada, mas não o suficiente para me fazer esquecer o quão difícil estava sendo respirar com todo aquele peso sobre mim. Levei meu braço não machucado até seus cabelos, tocar os fios me trouxe uma breve sensação de reconhecimento, puxei-os devagar, apenas para que ele entendesse que queria ver seu rosto.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua respiração sobre a minha, ficava ainda mais sem fôlego com aquela proximidade. Mantinha-me atenta a suas expressões, detestaria estragar aquilo. Quando voltei para cá, não sabia se sentiria o mesmo que um dia sentira por ele, mas pretendia ignorar isso e amá-lo da maneira mais simples e com a qual ele imaginava sempre ter sido amado, como um irmão.

-Syaoran – falei mascarando a falta de ar – Me lembre de nunca mais permitir que você faça essa coisa que chama de _molho_ novamente, ok? – soltei o ar, sentindo-o ainda mais pesado sobre meu corpo.

Seus dedos desvencilharam do meu cabelo, livrando-se do peso de minha cabeça. Ele apoiava agora o corpo nos cotovelos, tirando alguns fios que estavam presos no meu rosto melecado. Não sabia dizer se ele sempre fora daquele jeito, mas lutava contra minha imaginação, tentando tornar aquilo mais próximo do real o possível.

-Sakura – o brilho de seu olhar, jamais havia visto suas orbes daquele jeito, sua pupila estava dilatada – não deveria me provocar desse jeito – suas palavras não passavam de um sussurro – Sabe que sou um péssimo perdedor – seus olhos estavam baixos, era como se seus pensamentos estivessem distantes, senti uma onda elétrica cruzar meu corpo em contato com o dele.

Mordi o lábio. A ponta de seus dedos virem até minha boca, ele impediu de continuar minha mania boba. Seu rosto aproximando do meu, sua boca entreaberta, os olhos fechados, sentia cada músculo do seu corpo rígido, uma tensão que sua face não demonstrava. Virei um pouco de lado, não sabia se estava preparada para o passo seguinte, iria contra o que planejara, mas nem conseguia lembrar direito dos planos.

Seu rosto afundou em minha bochecha, senti sua língua deslizar quente por ela, um arrepio fez com que prendesse meus dedos com mais força em seu cabelo. Ele apertou os braços ainda mais em volta do meu corpo, sua barba pinicava minha pele, puxei meu braço dolorido para suas costas, abraçando-o, sentia tanto sua falta.

Meu maxilar apertado reagindo ao contato carinhoso de seus dedos, que acariciavam de leve o formato deste. Aos pouco sentia um imã puxando-me de encontro ao rosto dele, era praticamente inevitável o que veria em seguida. Minha boca procurou pela sua, mas o contato não passara de um encosto confortável dos nossos lábios. Um selinho tímido, fazendo-o perceber o erro.

Sua cabeça descansava abaixo do meu queixo, libertei os fios daquele aperto e comecei a acarinhá-los, não queria que Syaoran se sentisse errado com aquilo. Talvez eu não devesse tê-lo provocado tanto a ponto de fazê-lo me carregar à seu apartamento, mas queria estar com ele e ser uma figura companheira, como suas irmãs eram para ele, queria poder me encontrar novamente em uma posição fixa na sua vida. Mas o tempo de seis anos atrás, havia deixado um buraco não preenchido nesses seis anos de agora e eu percebi que esse espaço, não mais era meu.

-Se quiser, posso ir embora – comentei insegura, não desejando que concordasse com aquela idéia tola.

-Não seja boba – sua voz mostrava-se exausta – Isso tudo é apenas um desafio, esqueceu? – ele me olhou, sua expressão impenetrável.

-Como é? – perguntei aflita, sentia como se não soubesse quem era aquele com quem falava.

-Sobrevivi ao seu desafio e já sei o que quero de recompensa – ele forçou-se a levantar, dando-me a mão como apoio e pegando mais um pouco da meleca em meu rosto com a ponta do dedo e levando a boca – Isso estava muito bom antes de você estragar.

-Estragar? – olhei-o incrédula, ele estava sendo evasivo – Está me culpando pelo acaso?

-Não foi acaso – virou-se pronto a discutir – Se você tivesse sido boazinha e ficado quieta depois que te passei o molho, evitaria toda essa sujeira – olhei o chão, não estava tão imundo e grudento quanto eu estava.

-Syaoran – rangi os dentes – Pode deixar que limpo tudo aqui – virei o rosto – Se quiser pedir comida pelo telefone, tenho dinheiro para pagar para _você_.

-Não vai querer comer?

-Perdi a fome com toda essa zona.

-Sakura, não faz assim… - sua voz não era de quem estava realmente arrependido pelo que havia dito.

-O que você quer? – perguntei, olhando-o sem prestar atenção.

-Quando for o tempo certo, sei que você vai compreender o meu desejo – encostou-se na mesa terminando de tirar a gravata e passando a mão no pescoço avermelhado – Agora vá descansar – ordenou – Só me confirma uma coisa – girei em sua direção, soltando de modo pesado o ar – Não se machucou, certo?

-Nada muito grave e que não sare em uma semana – respondi ríspida.

Balancei a cabeça, vendo-o começar a desabotoar a camiseta, sabia que aquela deveria ser minha deixa para me enfiar no banheiro de Syaoran. Tudo que não queria era ter uma recaída. Sabia que por fim, aquela guerra não estava de toda perdida quando tive a brilhante idéia de desviar do iminente beijo, mas a onda de arrependimento me martirizava.


End file.
